


直男审美 （二）

by Shadow_kinki



Category: KKL
Genre: KT, M/M, TK, 现实向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Summary: 车上 TK，计划刚x王子光，现实像，被长发光一迷倒～下 kT计划刚x王子光，现实像，本篇是24偷鸡不成失把米的故事。H写的没啥进步，依旧，看官们不爽，请自行发泄一发吧。
Relationships: Kinki kids - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	直男审美 （二）

**Author's Note:**

> 车  
> 上 TK，计划刚x王子光，现实像，被长发光一迷倒～  
> 下 kT计划刚x王子光，现实像，本篇是24偷鸡不成失把米的故事。  
> H写的没啥进步，依旧，看官们不爽，请自行发泄一发吧。  
> 

直男审美 ⼆ 上

堂本刚觉得自已打脸了，打的特别疼。

几个月前他和堂本光一说：长发，裙子，你个直男审美没救了！

没想到几个月后：堂本光一的头发越来越长，堂本刚眼睛看得越来越直了。

堂本刚觉得自己冤枉光一了：长发会让人整个气质都变得温柔了。哪怕那个扑克脸堂本光一也一样。

堂本刚已经很久没有单独和光一在一起了，因为骑士物语的排练几乎到了他都要住片场的地步了。

“Kochan，都不想我”堂本刚撒娇

“想，可是，刚你不是不了解我，我是必须前期有充足准备才能安心的人。我现在连歌还记不住调呢，还2个月就要演了！”

“我能帮你点什么呢？”

“就帮我好好照顾你自己吧。”

“嗯，如果压力山大记得给我打电话吧，别什么都自己扛着，我不打扰你了。加油啊！我期待着你的新舞台！”感觉到热爱舞台剧，工作追求完美的样子也是最吸引他的。

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

扛过了小半年，又演了一个月，堂本光一和队员配合，演唱方式都越来越融洽了。适应之后，相对于shock，其实新舞台轻松很多。

加上井上还要回家陪老婆，不能拖太久，堂本光一总算是回了家。

他转动钥匙，开了门，“这就是家吧”他感觉他紧绷的神经总算放松下来了，他一瞬间感觉好累。

“刚？”你最近没工作吗？看着刚吃着零食看着电视。pan趴在他腿边。

一人一狗都当堂本光一是空气一样无视。

“堂本光一忙把他宝贝女儿抱过来。pan想爸爸了吗？”

pan摇着尾巴在光一怀里，不过眼睛还是看着刚。

“小白眼狼，我对你那么好你都不要我，非要那个不拿你当回事儿的！”

光一闻出来了火药味。

“哪有，你看她那眼睛还看着你呢”

“说着做堂本刚旁边”

“亲爱的？你看你都瘦了，想我想的？”

“你脸太大了，我虽然是过着丧欧的日子，不过，我和女儿过的可舒心了”他撅着嘴看着光一说到。

堂本刚看着堂本光一脸颊又瘦下去了。

“唉....我去做饭，你洗个澡，一会吃饭”

“可我想吃你！”光一搂着刚。

“去！你又不好好吃饭了吧，瘦的隔的我疼，我洗个澡吧，一会儿饭就好。”

等刚做完饭，看见家里的一大一小窝在沙发上睡着了，堂本光一的头发半干，穿着浴袍，pan窝在他脚边。

他走过去，摸着pan的小脑袋“你是不是也想他了？他都不想你！”

他到沙发边上看着堂本光一消瘦的脸，叹气到：“不想我，我也会想你啊”

他把堂本光一的头发捋到他耳后，亲吻着自己的王子。

突然被堂本光一抱住了。

堂本光一夺过这个吻的主动权，贪恋着刚的嘴一样，亲到刚没了力气，才放开他.

“干嘛偷亲我？”光一抱着他躺在沙发上。

“公主想把睡王子亲醒啊”

“亲可能不够，王子饿了，吃不饱就死了”光一撒娇说。

“起来，饭熟了“刚睡着起身。

但是没成功，光一还死死的抱着他”我想吃你”

堂本刚拽过他缠在自己身后的两只手，解开堂本光一的浴袍。

这么主动的刚太性感了，堂本光一下半身抬头了。

刚抽下光一浴袍的腰带。跨身做他身上，下身之间摩擦。堂本刚一看，堂本光一果然除了浴袍什么都没穿。

pan突然发现自己睡觉的地方被侵占了，自己跳下沙发回到自己的床上了。小脑袋肯定想“爸爸一回来就霸占刚爸爸，真讨厌。”

刚顺着光一的腰一直往上摸，身子趴在光一的身上和他亲吻。手还不停的像上掠过胸口，上臂，顺着光一的胳膊举过头顶，十指相扣，嘴中他的舌头追着光一的和他纠缠，扭着屁股在蹭着他的阴茎。

就在光一想翻身把刚压在身下时候，刚松开手拿着什么东西缠着自己的手腕，他皱着眉头，想问你干嘛呢？

但是他的嘴还被堂本刚侵占着只能发出短短续续的声因。

“你...嗯..做”...“什么”

当他把一句话说完的时候，他发现自己手腕被刚紧紧系在一起了。堂本刚目的达到，起身坐在光一身上，

“我的王子大人，您那么忙，那么累，哪能让您再劳累，我来代劳吧”

“说着他俯身缕着堂本光一的一缕头发亲了上去.

俯身在他耳边说“光一，你好美，我把几个月前你说的话再送给你”

堂本刚最近这个短发，帅气的更像个骑士，“长发公主”已经不在。

刚的声音像有魔力一样，光一抬头看见绑着自己的是自己浴袍的腰带，堂本光一想挣脱出来其实不难，他想一想，最近都没陪刚，算了吧。

堂本刚脱下自己的T恤，软软的小肚子已经不在，只有非常清晰的腹肌”他为了耳朵一直在锻炼身体”k

“我就说你瘦了呢，身材练的这么好，堂本光一用绑着的手摸着他的肚子。堂本刚一把抓过他手上的带子，重新举过头顶。

“你好像不知道你现在的处境呢”刚笑着说

说着他把堂本光一一只腿放在沙发靠背上，挤在他两腿之间不让他的腿并拢，一只手伸到光一的嘴里，他俯下身，吸允着他的乳头。另一种手上下撸着他的阴茎，他被刚上下夹击的快感冲击着大脑，刚故意不让他合上嘴，然后轻轻拿牙咬了下他的乳头。

“啊..”堂本光一下意识的呻吟声让他一阵脸红。

刚又开始折磨他另外一边的乳头。

好久没有性爱的身体，在刚的挑拨下格外享受。刚的手从他的嘴里出来，插入他的后穴，很浅的按压。

在不断刺激着前列腺，光一身体奇妙的变化，刚加速他身前的律动，不时在他龟头处画着圈，“光一，看着我”

“光一睁开眼睛，看着自己劈着腿被堂本刚弄的身上都是印记，害羞的又闭上了眼w”

“不听话”堂本刚撅着嘴说

刚又深进一个手指。

“啊....刚，别折磨我了”

“叫声哥哥听听”说着他又轻轻摩擦着某一点。

这不上不下的折磨死他了。

“刚”他喘息着

“叫哥哥”堂本刚严肃的说

“.....哥哥”堂本刚加快了手上的撸动，光一总算发泄出来了，加上前列腺的刺激，他下半身好像没有力气了。堂本刚起身，一把公主抱把堂本光一抱起来。

堂本光一一惊“你还没完，饿了，吃饭吧”

“哥哥喂饱你”

“苍天饶过谁啊！”堂本光一心想。

他把光一抱到床上让他趴在床上。

上次的体验让堂本光一记忆犹新，疼痛的记忆悠然而起。

“刚，你放过我吧，我后天还两场呢”

“你都说后天，今天不做明天做后天你更累”

“不能这么说.”说着，感觉手指戴着凉凉的液体又插入他的下体了。

光一刚刚高潮的身体很敏感。

“一会儿你就想要我了”刚在他耳边说

堂本刚觉得差不多了，从身后抱住堂本光一的腰，他想往前跑，堂本刚一手抓着他的腰，一手握着自己早就等不及的阴茎慢慢的推进去，依旧那么紧。

他又分开了些堂本光一腿。

“宝贝放松”光一怕痛，他弓着身子这让堂本刚更难进去。

他把光一的胳膊放平，让光一上身几乎贴在床上，把光一腰拉像自己，腰部一个漂亮的弧线。

光一跳舞的时候，这个腰太性感了，刚摸着他的背到他的腰，感觉里面没那么紧了，刚把自己送了进去，

“不....你等下”光一惊慌的说。

“宝贝我等不及了”

“啊！”刚开始两只手抓着他的腰抽插着。之后光一没有任何声音。

只听见光一在很深的呼吸。

刚有点害怕了，他停了下来，“光一？对不起，我是不是又弄疼你了。”

光一背对着他，轻轻的摇摇头，也不说话。

堂本刚觉得他又自己勉强自己，刚知道让光一做0其实相当为难他，这个人在做爱的时候一直是大男人，他是强势的主导者，而且光一说他只有对自己不在意性别，潜意识他还是个异性恋，他做的一切妥协都是因为自己是“堂本刚”后入的确会让一般的男人难以接受的，撅着屁股让自己这么艹的堂本光一，让他阴茎又大了，堂本光一感受到了。

他这几天其实心情不好，原因不过是因为他想吃的“可丽饼”，忙的不给他吃，本来就想他想的要命，看见光一这个漂亮的造型就忍不住了，想把他的可丽饼慢慢的享受一番。

“刚，”他的嗓音不对。

堂本刚从他身体里出来，堂本光一感觉没了支持一样趴在了床上不肯抬头。

这吓坏了堂本刚。

“光一，你别生气，我.....我不知道怎么了，可能是太想你了，你如果不喜欢你下次记得推开我。”

“唉……”光一侧着头对着堂本刚，他头发太长了，刚看不见他的脸。刚轻轻拨开他的头发，他脸上除了汗，还有泪痕。

“我都被你这么欺负了，还得我哄你，一般不都是攻去哄那个受吗？”堂本光一以他近几年读到关于自己的同人文得出的结论。

“他摸着刚的头，你个小傻瓜。”他把刚的手往他的下身探过去。

“你？”

“是啊，我只是不知道怎么表达自己现在这个状态”

“说完他扭过头去”

“刚，弄的我很舒服”只听光一说

堂本刚如同再一次把堂本光一掰弯一样的兴奋“你，你被我干的射了”堂本刚大叫

“你别废话”堂本光一别扭的说。

刚拍了下堂本光一的屁股，“你！！你骗我感情，我都被你吓得快阳痿了！”

“那感情好，以后就我上你吧”光一懒洋洋的说。

“不过，现在看来他很健康。”刚反握着光一的手到自己身下。

堂本光一感受到刚火热的阴茎。

“亲爱的，我的腰要折了”光一说。

“你不能不公平，你都射那么多次了，我还一次没射呢，你不能只顾着你自己舒服，你太自私了”

堂本光一觉得自己有时得抽自己，嘴架自己就没赢过，还总想欺负一下他。

堂本光一从来觉得拌嘴只有一个方法能赢就是吻他。他把刚的头拉过来，吻他，他现在两只手还被刚绑着呢，在刚眼里这就是求饶的姿态啊。

他顺着光一的头发，摸着他的脸颊，光一这个姿势太累了，放开了他。

“光一对不起”刚委屈的说

“不说了不用对不起嘛”光一无奈的说。

只听刚继续说：“今天我不会放过你的”

“别...”堂本光一又想抽自己了。

他趴在光一背上，稍微抬身，非常轻松的把自己送到光一的身体里。

光一身体射过两次了，内壁敏感急了，他呻吟着脚趾不自觉的伸直了。他现在连反抗的力气都没有了，任由堂本刚折腾他。堂本刚艹的他后面有了感觉，

“不”

“刚，你放过我吧”

“啊....”

逼的光一后穴一阵收缩痉挛，像嘴一样吸允着刚的肉棒。

“光一你后面可不是这么说的啊，他咬着我不放呢”

视觉感官的刺激下，刚终于射在光一的身体里了。

堂本光一感觉身体里一阵热流，自己也射了出来，这次没有什么可射的了。逼得他眼泪流了出来。

堂本刚把他从后面抱起来。

“液体从光一身体里流出来了，刚扶着光一的腰，自己的肉棒就着精液“噗嗤，一下又捅进去了。堂本刚放开手，光一腰无力，他后面把刚吃到底，身体躺在刚的怀里。

“堂本刚，你等着的”他侧着脸看着堂本刚说。

刚亲了下他的脸，说：“你的心里就不能像你身体一样诚实一点啊，明明被我干的很享受”堂本刚撅着嘴说。

刚摸着他的肚子，刚说：“这里面都是我的精液，光一给我生孩子吧。”

“那看你本事了”光一不过大脑的说了一句。

“fufu”

“糟糕”他又想抽自己了。

刚在他耳边说，“你老公我会让你怀上的”

他把光一以链接的状态转了个身，光一觉得，肚子里的液体在顺着后穴流，不知道是自己的还是刚的。再把光一的手环住自己脖子。两手抓着光一的屁股，腰跟着上下浮动，每次都把光一贯穿一样插到底。

“我觉得健身真的必不可少，我最近觉得体力好多了，我持久力不错吧”刚自豪的说着。

堂本光一什么都听不见了，除了两具肉体碰撞的声音，和自己的呻吟声。

刚再一次的射了进去。堂本光一感觉自己已经没有可以射的了。后穴高潮吸允着刚真像要把刚吸干一样。

刚也喘着气，“kochan，你那么想要给我生孩子啊，你看你还吃呢”

堂本光一懒得理他，头靠在他肩上，大口的喘着气。

“你满意了吧……，我能吃饭了吗？”

“坏了”刚惊呼

“怎么了？”

“你的台词还没说呢”刚失落的说“我们再一次好不好”

“妈的！我诅咒那个女人，抽票全落！”堂本光一大吼。

下

骑士物语千秋乐。

淋漓精致发辉，全场热烈的掌声。

但是，此时堂本光一心想：这不是我的千秋乐。

晚上10点梅艺后门突然开了，门里一只手把门口的一个人拉了进去。

“歌剧院幽灵”吗？如果有人看到一定会这么觉得。

“都走了，这楼里就我一个人”堂本光一，那个拉人的手的主人说着。

“唉？你怎么做到的”堂本刚说，这是那个被拉进去的人。

“上次帮馆长一个忙，他还人情，晚上两个小时不收我租金，哈哈哈”

说的就像堂本光一缺那租金钱一样。

时间追溯到8个小时前。

光一在乐屋换衣服，想到刚也没来看他的演出还是有点失落。手机铃声响了起来，一看是刚打来的，嘴角不自觉的上扬。

“光一，今天千秋乐吧，おめでとう“只听刚说。

“Tsuyo，一场都没来看呢，我还想听听你的看法呢。”

“Fufu，我只是你的粉丝之一，看着舞台上的光一只会彩虹屁。”刚现在在酒店，电视上定格在骑士物语的介绍画面。和平时shock不一样的造型，这么长的头发更像王子了，哪是什么骑士。

“呵呵，你在京都？”明天是刚的小喜利初日，堂本光一问。

“嗯，大阪的酒店”刚想着如果光一演出完可以见面的。

“那你来看吧。”光一说。

“你知道原因的。再说这次不是你自己主演，你们双男主的舞台，我不是很多余啊”刚笑着说。

“你瞎说什么啊！”

“开玩笑的！你不介意我介意”堂本刚说。

堂本刚也想让其他人知道堂本光一不仅是杰尼斯的堂本光一，kinki kids的堂本光一，他是一个优秀的舞台剧演员堂本光一。可是，他去就永远改变不了这些印象。

“你老说做自己，怎么只说给自己呢，我没想那么多，好不好的，别人怎么看我不介意，我就是我”堂本光一抱怨的说。

“就算我想去，今天千秋有记者什么的，应该是没有了多余的座位了。”刚找了个借口。

“对啊。”堂本光一想着有什么办法“有办法了，我单独给你演好了。“

“唉？”

所以就有了刚才歌剧院幽灵的一幕，别说我们光一老师不懂浪漫，分人。

光一一边拉着刚到后台一边说，“你得帮我接头发，我搞不定”

光线明亮了，刚看见光一穿着演出服，只是没化妆没弄头发。

“乐意效劳。“刚给他接好头发，缕着两边的头发到光一胸前。

“我的王子真帅”刚从后面抱着他说。

刚看见光一拿起桌子上的眉笔要化妆。

“我来吧”刚拿过他的眉笔接着说“你那眼妆我可不喜欢，明明那么好看，非把自己画的不好看。”

刚离着光一很近，看着刚的眼睛里面的自己。

“好了，这才是堂本光一嘛”堂本光一看着镜子中的自己很平时没什么特别，除了头发长了。

光一亲了下刚，拉着他去舞台。

刚坐在第一排，看着光一表演，没有任何音乐，光一只是清唱。光一穿的不是海报的衣服，那个太麻烦，他就穿着白衬衣那套。刚看着光一，时而傻傻的，杀阵又那么帅。因为只是表演了几个大段，所以40分钟就演完了。比起shock的场面和剧情，刚看得很轻松。

“完了？这不是爱情故事嘛？男主角不得抱得美人归嘛”刚很诧异。

“那段没办法演啊，一个人多傻”光一看刚还意犹未尽。

“唉？那段不是应该观众最期待的部分嘛！没有了好失落。”

光一想了想，指着舞台的一边，对刚说：“那边有楼梯，你上来”

刚从侧面楼梯站到舞台上。

和刚一起站上舞台一直光一的一个梦想，他突然有种梦想要实现了的冲动，现在也不知道谁是谁的饭了。

“你演公主，你就站着不动就行”光一把刚拉到中间。

堂本刚觉得很有意思，光一对着他唱歌，突然单膝跪地，抓着他的手，刚吓一跳，fufu的笑着。

光一觉得刚自然的流露和剧中的公主一摸一样。刚一直笑着看着他的王子对他唱着情歌。突然光一把自己抱起来转了两圈。堂本刚头晕，下来他站不稳，光一知道他肯定站不住，也没放手，反而把刚搂在怀里，刚也搂着他。

“你们这戏要抱着这么久？”

“嗯”

“你骗谁啊，不过我现在知道你那个眼妆的重要性了，你这个样子太帅了，观众真的会分心只看人的！”堂本刚心跳加速了。

“你呢？你看什么？”光一放开他

“堂本光一，不过”他摸着光一的长发“这个样子也不赖”

突然刚想到光一那个锁链可以干点坏事。

“阿塞特被关起来的那段好好笑，在回放一遍吧，我还想看一遍”

对这位粉丝的要求，光一肯定是无条件满足的。

刚坐着舞台上，等着光一拿道具，筹划着吃他的可丽饼了。

他等了很久光一没出来，不会出事吧。

堂本刚去后台看看情况，谁知道，刚下舞台一个人从后面抓着他，手腕突然一阵冰凉。

刚转头看见光一冲他笑，低头看手腕，那个道具扣在自己手上了。“你干嘛？”

光一拉着那个铁链，把刚拉向自己，抱着他，在他耳边说“干你”。

“你犯什么病？”刚想这不是我要的剧情。

光一堵着他的嘴不让他说话，吻到刚缺氧才放开他。

光一看着大口喘气的刚说：“你是不是想我自己把自己锁上，又想上我？”

“没有，你误会了”刚被说中了心思，低着头说。

“你说谎的样子和小时候一样。”堂本光一说。

堂本刚觉得狡辩无用，有时他觉得和光一像双胞胎一样，对方想的，下一句要说的不需要沟通就知道了：“好吧，我认输。”伸手摸着光一微微隆起的下身，对他说“今天你可以对我做任何事”

光一一下子把刚抬起，扛到肩上。刚整个人折在光一肩上，头向下。“你放我下来，我自己走”

光一拍着他的屁股让他别动，回到自己的乐屋。

“刚你新出的mv我看了，不喜欢”说着把刚放到化妆桌上。

“为什么？”刚问

“这么性感的刚不想给别人看”

光一把他的双手抬起，把链子挂在镜子上方的一排铁钩上，之前是放帽子的。

他低头着看见刚胸口的水晶项链。他一边脱着刚的裤子一边说“你对着那个水晶幻想着什么了？”

“fufu，不告诉你！”突然感到下身一阵凉，裤子被堂本光一脱下来了。

“再给你一场机会，坦白从宽！糟糕，没有润滑液”光一说着。

“我包里有”刚说

“嘿嘿，你出来带着他干嘛”

“就怕遇到这种情况啊”他笑着说。

光一拿到润滑液，看见堂本刚裸着下半身坐在桌子上，雙手被迫高舉著，就像一道美味的菜等著自己享用。

堂本刚从很早之前就发现比起来抱着一个人，他更喜欢被人抱着。他的AB型血里就像两个性别的堂本刚一样。他享受着光一抱他。

“你知道你这样只会让人犯罪吗？”光一走到他面前，分开他的双腿贴了上去。

刚一只腿盘上光一的腰，一只脚用脚趾拉下他的裤链，用他的脚磨擦着他的阴茎，他挑逗着光一。

“你知道你的样子让人想被侵犯吗？”刚笑着说。

光一抓着他这只不安分的脚，亲吻着他的脚慢慢向上吻，小腿，大腿的内侧。

“en.......”亲的刚一阵麻。

刚感到自己的下身包在一阵火热的地方，低头看见光一在给他口。

他真的好想抱着自己的王子，可是他的手被束缚着。

“光一，你放开我的手吧，我想抱着你”

光一像没听见一样。

“好舒服，光一”他低着头，看着光一。

在光一嘴里的家伙越来越大，他也吞不下了，光一可是深刻体会过这个家伙在自己身体里凶狠的样子，今天看着他又格外可爱了。

光一用手继续撸动着，光一嘴角有一些津液，刚看着他的样子格外性感，想让自己继续在他嘴里得到释放，可是他今天没有主动权，但是光想想着就让他兴奋，随着光一的律动射了出来。

光一看看自己的手，把他擦在了刚的身上。刚大口喘着气，余韵还没过。

早在进屋的时候光一就脱了他的外套，现在穿着一件大领口的oversizeT恤，堂本光一把他的T恤拉到胸口，从侧边系了起来，又看见了那个大的六棱形的水晶。

把他从刚的脖子上取下来。

“你还没回答我刚才的问题”

“嗯？”

“你抱着那个水晶的mv，色情的想着什么？”

“什么都没想”

“你又撒谎”光一把他的项链塞到了他的嘴里，然后挤出润滑剂，开始用手指开拓刚的后穴，前列腺的按压，也让他身体有了反应，他口水顺着水晶流了下来，光一把水晶从他嘴上取出插入他后穴。

“你！”刚后悔今天带这条项链。

水晶的棱角，虽然有润滑，还是有些痛。

“看你mv的时候我就想这么做了，回答我的问题！”

“痛，光一你拿出去吧，我要你！”

光一拿着他的水晶在他后穴抽插着。一些液体顺着水晶流出了出来。

这个水晶并不规则，上面有个凸起的部分，凸起的部分按压着刚的内壁，“啊！别压”

“这个项链挺好用的。“

“啊！啊！！”光一看着刚的阴茎又要射了，光一把水晶拿了出来。

“光一！”刚知道他故意的，“Tsuyo想你的肉棒了，你去捅捅他吧”

光一看着他的后穴张合着，一副渴望被插入的状态。

在做爱这件事上光一从来是自己的主导权，只会让刚配合他，不会因为刚说什么而做什么。就像现在一样，虽然他也很想插进去。可是，他用手摸着刚的脸吸允着他的乳头，摸着他的腰，刚全身到里面都好痒，如果不是因为润滑剂是他买的，他真的觉得润滑剂里面有什么其他东西，他的身体怎么会这么敏感。

“不行了，光一！我想的你！”

“嗯？”堂本光一抬头看着他。

“我拍mv的时候想的你，想着水晶是光一的肉棒！你给我吧！”刚知道不说到他满意他肯定不让自己得偿所愿。

光一听到了满意的答案“这才乖嘛，好好吃。”

光一一下将自己捅到底。

“啊！好舒服”刚说着

“刚，你的后穴是女人吗？你怎么那么湿啊，tsuyo，你看他吃的多开心“他挺着腰，就是不动。开始吸允着刚的乳头。另一手轻轻按压

“乳头的刺激让他后穴收缩，就像一只嘴在吞吐着光一的肉棒。

“你动动”刚红着脸说。

光一还是刺激他的乳头。

“光一，求你了，动动”刚知道这个人s病又犯了，他委屈的眼泪流下来了，“好难受，光一给我吧，刚的小穴想被光一狠狠的干！”

“你个小妖精！“光一开始大力的抽插着。

光一抓着他的腰，刚退无可退“啊！！光一好棒！！”

“不！！那里”

“啊！！！”他被光一干的浪叫！刺激光一越来越快。刚又射了出来，刚发现身体里的棍子还是那么粗。他还一次没射呢。

“堂本光一，你天天都吃什么啊！你换个地方吧，桌子好硬。“

光一也想换一个姿势了。

他插着他去解刚手上的链子，刚感觉光一要把他肚子捅穿了。

光一把刚的手环上自己的脖子，拖起刚的两条腿，往旁边走，“你夹住了，我放手了”

“唉？”

光一突然放开了手，刚使劲用腿夹着他的腰，阴茎在他走动的时候一下一下的把刚贯穿着。

“啊！！我没有力气了”又一下”光一”

光一两只手抓着刚的屁股，往外掰着刚的臀部，刚感觉光一的囊袋都要插进去了。

光一把他带到房子中间，吻着他，把刚的手抬起，他就靠着腿挂在光一身上，光一还一下一下挺着腰。

他不知道他要干嘛，每次都要把自己贯穿一样。最后光一抱着刚的腿加速的抽插射到刚的身体里了。

刚看着自己的手被平时光一健身器械吊在头顶，光一从他身体里出来，他根本站不住，但是手被吊着，他颤抖着站着，液体顺着他的腿往下流。

光一把他往左转，一边摸着他的腿，一边亲吻着他的脖子上，“往前看。”他在刚的耳边说

前面是刚才的化妆桌，一面大镜子，刚看见他现在的样子！

“你是不是很淫荡”

刚不说话。光一揉着他的胸，掐着刚的乳头，摸着他已经没有任何液体可射是小可怜。

他像蒸熟的螃蟹一样，身上都是红的。

“都是因为是你，我也不喜欢自己这样，你把我放下来吧胳膊好酸。“

刚看着光一单膝跪在自己脚边，他抬起刚的一只脚，亲吻着刚的脚面。

抬头看着刚“我的公主，我会永远爱你”

“堂本刚”，你个颜狗！他感觉身体又热了。

“那个.....如果你不介意让我坐着，叫我女王大人我可能更开心”

“我的女王大人，堂本光一站了起来，看着他，“我这个人啊，小心眼。”

说着他抬起堂本刚的一条腿，看着顺着他腿留下的液体。

“你别看”

“生孩子这事我们得谈谈，说着用手探入他的下体。”

刚感觉自己被玩弄一样。

光一看着他的手腕红红的不在捉弄他。放下他的腿从身后搂着他的腰，再一次贯穿了进去。

“一只手扭着刚的头，让他侧着脸和他亲吻。“

他屁股被光一撞着，手上链子在响。上下的嘴都被光一猛烈的侵占着

“嗯，不行了”

“嗯要被你艹死了”

后穴非常敏感

光一说“刚你身体里面好舒服，我想一直在你身体里，刚才适合生孩子吧”

刚看见镜子里自己一副被凌虐的样子，还一脸享受。他被光一从后面贯穿着，光一头在自己脖子上亲吻着，他的侧脸真好看，他是我的。

刚想让他只沉迷自己的身体。刚想要用身体牢牢绑住光一。

后穴拼命的讨好他，“光一，我爱你。”

“啊......“他知道自己怎么让光一动情。

“不要了，光一”

“我受不了了”

“肚子里好难受”

他知道他越这么说光一越不会放过他，眼泪流了出来。

“光一，别再射到里面了，真的会怀孕的”

“好难受”光一揉着他的胸，“你别揉了，好痛”

“啊！！啊啊！！”随着光一的撞击他叫着！刚的高潮带动光一又射了进去。

堂本光一还是没打算从他身体里出来，。。

光一总算放过他的胳膊了，液体顺着连接处流了部分出来，但是大部分还在刚的肚子里。

光一解开他的手链。

让他侧过身一只手扶着器械的支撑杆，光一从后面抓着他的另一个胳膊往自己身上撞。

“不行了”

光一看他站不住扶着他的腰，不让他动。他摸着刚的肚子。上次看见的腹肌已经不见，又是隆起的小肚子了。他揉着刚的肚子，继续抽查，刚喊不动了，他只剩下眼泪可以流出来了，他现在感觉不到任何快感了，就像是这个男人的发泄工具一样，被他换着各种姿势的贯穿着。

“你记得上次怎么对我的吗”光一我在他耳边说。

“我错o了，放过我吧“但是显然说的话没有任何作用。

他发现他失禁了。

“堂本刚，你看你把我屋里弄得多脏啊！我是不是得惩罚你”

刚好累，不知道自己什么时候睡着了。

他醒来发现自己在保姆车上。

抬头看见再见躺在光一腿上。

“这是哪”

堂本光一故意抬高嗓音说“昨天你喝多了，staff接你去京都呢，我和你一起去吧。说着他发现光一给他揉着腰”

刚脑子还没运转到现在的状态，“我的嗓子好难受，我要喝水”

光一把水给他，他坐起来，感觉身后有什么隔着他。

不是身后“你！”堂本刚瞪着他，又没办法发火。

小声说“是什么？”

光一在他耳边说“你的项链，今天晚上我给你取出来”

不是吧，晚上还继续他可能死床上，堂本刚对他说“你回东京吧，你还有工作吧”

堂本光一笑着说“没有了，后面只有休假了”又靠近刚的耳边“我好久没陪你了“光一拉着刚的手。

“我还想过丧偶的日子”堂本刚欲哭无泪。

—end


End file.
